1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to games and more specially to a tossing game, which may be played by the physically challenged.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art provides numerous tossing games. Some of these tossing games include U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,669 to Kanda and U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,151 to Carovillano et al. The Kanda patent discloses a court game apparatus and method of using same. The Kanda patent includes a transportable playing court, having non-ball-confirming boundaries. The Carovillano et al. patent discloses a booce ball type game device. The Carovillano et al. patent includes a new bocce ball type game device for playing a disc throwing game with rules similar to bocce ball.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a tossing game that includes features that allow the physically challenged to play thereof.